


First We Destroy. Then We Shop.

by aflawedfashion



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Post-Series, Pre-Relationship, can be read as friendship if you're not into the ship romantically, or you can read it as shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: Berlin helps Irisa get over accidentally breaking Amanda's birthday present.





	First We Destroy. Then We Shop.

Berlin tightened her ponytail, grimacing as she stared at the scattered shards of a broken vase. She searched every corner of her brain for a way to fix it, already knowing it wasn’t possible. It was beyond superglue. “You can order a new one,” she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Irisa picked up the largest piece of glass, holding it delicately against her palm. “Not in time for Amanda’s birthday.”

“You still have time to get her something else,” Berlin said, her voice filled with artificial cheer. “Buy something in town. Support your local businesses.” She tried her best to be positive, but if she were in Irisa’s shoes, she’d be swearing like a sailor. “Bury this one in the dirt, and Amanda will never know you broke her gift. It’ll be our secret.”

“Whatever I can buy here in Defiance won’t be the same.” Irisa looked up, her disappointment palpable. “It won’t be special.” 

“There’s nothing you can do about that now, so come on.” Berlin extended her hand to Irisa. “I’ll even go against my better judgement and help you shop.”

“I hate shopping,” Irisa grumbled, staring at Berlin’s outstretched hand. “I had the perfect gift.” 

“I know.” Berlin smiled sympathetically. “I know you’re in mourning over this vase, but you gotta get over it.” 

Irisa’s frown deepened as she met Berlin’s gaze, letting the final piece of the vase fall into the dirt with the rest of it. 

“Hey, I know what you need,” Berlin said. “You need to do something you enjoy, blow off some steam.” She arched her eyebrows. “You want to go throw knives at something?”

“Throw knives?” 

“Yeah, we can set up a line of apples or old tin cans or tiny Rahm Tak dolls, whatever you want to stick a knife in.” Berlin held up her fist, stabbing the air. “And we end them.”

Irisa took a moment to consider Berlin’s proposition before saying, “Hellbug toys.” She smiled faintly. “Sometimes I miss fighting hellbugs.” 

“Perfect.” Berlin smiled, motioning for Irisa to take her hand. “Turn your disappointment into aggression. I find it’s the best way to handle almost any problem.” 

“I should debate you on that philosophy,” Irisa said as she gripped Berlin’s hand. “But I  _ really  _ do want to stab something right now.” 

“That’s the spirit.” Berlin grinned, pulling Irisa off the ground. “First we destroy. Then we shop.”  
  



End file.
